Sapphire
by eradicated-dream
Summary: You never know the value of something that you had until fate decided to take it away.
*Disclaimer : I do not own Free! Or any of its character. (Obviously) *

Chapter 1

Cherry blossoms had carpeted the floor of the train station. Faint flower fragrance lingers in the air

"It's really been a long time. Can't believe that nothing had really changed! "Makoto stood still and took a deep breath while muttering all these to himself.

"Look at the time! Okay, I really need to get going. "He took one last look around the station before he picked up his travel bag and started to walk down the familiar path that leads to his house.

Makoto cannot seem to brush off the nostalgic feeling as he walks down the path and although his house is just a 10 minute walk from the station, he decided to take a small detour.

As he walks, his mind started to wonder about a certain someone. How is he doing? It has been a while since they talked.

A while is a total understatement.

He continued his train of thoughts as he absentmindedly walks towards the direction of the harbor.

Without him knowing, he has been hit by a strong sea breeze and he immediately stopped at his, not, their spot. Yes. He sat down and started to think. His mind busy trying out every single possibility of meeting a certain blue-eyed boy. Man, to be exact.

Yes, they did not part on a good term and yes what he was not proud of the thing that he had done. Avoiding him for the past 10 years without resolving the tension between them is something that he deeply regrets. Although he tried to be positive about all of this but deep down he knows that the distance between them had definitely grown.

But what do you expect? Makoto just cannot deal with the angry rejection, the mixed feeling that clouded his eyes and tears that pooled around both regret-filled sapphire eyes. The hurt that is still fresh as if the vent has just happened yesterday. After going through all of these thoughts, Makoto wondered that if going back here is even a wise decision?

No, he had enough. Enough of the years of avoiding, trying desperately to forget and the constant regret. It is time to face the music and hopefully he can get some closure from all of this.

He stood up and picked up his travel bag. Anxious to go and longing to finally meet him.

As he stepped closer to the familiar house, his heart started to race. Is he even going to meet him? Makoto just realized that he never though about this and stopped when he is just a few steps away from the front door. But this is it, Makoto knew that he was done living in regret. 

And so, Makoto took a deep breath and summonsed up his courage and knock on the door. He waited anxiously and started to get fidgety. And just as he finished fixing his hair which had gone wild from being blown by the wind, the door opened and he stood still.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just… Oh my! You must be Makoto right?" A middle aged woman came out from the other side of the door and greeted the dumbfounded Makoto.

"Umm…u...Y-yes! And you are?" Makoto stuttered and was at lost. Is she his aunt?

"Oh how rude of me! My name is Hanabusa Kyoko. I've known you through the stories that I've heard but I do believe that we haven't met before. It is nice to finally able to meet you." She bowed. "I've heard a lot of things about you from him." I tender smile suddenly flashed across Hanabusa-san face but the hints of sadness and sorrow painted at her eyes had somehow piqued my interest.

"It's nice to meet you too Hanabusa-san. Is Haru at home? Mind telling him that I want to come in? I would like to catch up with him." Makoto asked.

"…" The tender look suddenly falls. "You don't know what happened to Haru?" She asked Makoto with a sad expression plastered unto her face.

"No. What exactly happened?" Makoto suddenly feels as if something is severely out of place and he hopes that his gut is just trying to play tricks on him.

"Haru died three years ago." She answered solemnly.

Some says that you would not feel your heart breaking but on the contrary, Makoto suddenly feels numb. All of his senses starting to fade, and at the same time he can actually hear his heart dropped to the ground and broke into a million pieces.

No, all of this must just be a dream.

But sadly it is not.


End file.
